


Ordinary

by believeinsherlock



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 01:33:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1326820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/believeinsherlock/pseuds/believeinsherlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim wasn't kidding when he told Sherlock he was going to get a live-in "ordinary" person. He had looked around, and found a woman who he thought would be perfect. However, even the great Moriarty can misjudge others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Six Months Ago

A sigh of relief left her lips as she brought out the last box of her belongings out to the moving truck. She reached up to grab the door and pull it down before going to slide the keys underneath her now former flat door. As she got into the car and drove away from the godforsaken apartment, she felt a giant burden lift from her shoulders. 

She hated her old flat located in the slums of London. Her past was a cesspool that contained her nightmares, anger, and betrayal. She had just moved to London in the past few years and was determined to build herself a great life. Unfortunately due to the circumstances, she simply ended up getting a job she hated and was forced to live in a slummy apartment.

She felt liberated as she passed the city limits and started seeing the large green lawns and beautiful fences of the suburbs. It was what she always wanted, a beautiful estate that she could call home. She followed the GPS's instructions and pulled into her destination, looking onward to see a large pebbled driveway which led to a beautiful mansion. 

When she drove up to the driveway, she saw Jim emerge rom the garage dressed simply in a white t-shirt and jeans. She got out of the car and walked over to pull him in a giant hug. 

"Wow, Jim, this is utterly amazing." 

**That was six months ago.**


	2. two

A big, mischievous smile immediately appeared on Eris’ face when she heard the front door slam loudly. She continued taking sips of her burgundy wine and watching telly while loud, angry footsteps made their way towards her. The man responsible for the loud noises stood in front of her clearly fuming. She feigned a look of innocence as she took a rather large sip of wine.

“You insufferable bitch!” He growled at her, eyes filled with rage. 

Eris laughed softly, stood up and gave him a peck on the cheek, “It’s lovely to see you, it’s been what? Three months? What brought you home?” 

“You know exactly what brought me home,” He kept a menacing tone as he pushed her away, grabbing her wrists tightly, “I ought to have you killed.” 

She gave him a stern look before grabbing him in a wristlock, “Oh don’t be foolish, we both know you’d never dare do such a thing.” 

As he huffed loudly, Eris let go of him and walked into the kitchen for a top-up of her lovely wine. He followed her with a look similar to an annoyed six year old. She grabbed another wine glass and filled it up, pushing it across the table for him. 

“Why did you do that?” He asked her, this time a bit of a nicer tone. 

She shrugged, “I was lonely and I missed you. Is that such a terrible crime?” 

He huffed again, and Eris smiled, knowing that he was never mad at her for very long. She walked around the kitchen island and climbed on his lap, giving him a soft kiss, which he returned eagerly. 

“You could have ruined the whole operation,” He muttered softly, pressing her forehead against his, “I could have been caught.” 

She giggled lightly, “Oh, I would have never done anything that you wouldn’t be able to fix anyway. I don’t get why you have to do anything, you’re a consultant, you shouldn’t be doing any actual work.” 

“Trust me when I say I never get my hands dirty,” He whispered, giving her another peck, “Nobody ever gets to me.” 

Eris hugged him tightly, a reassuring smile on her face, “Oh they better not. I wouldn’t let them. Jim Moriarty is all mine.” 

They sat there, intertwined for another couple minutes before Jim mentioned that he wanted to go change his clothes. As he headed off, Eris rushed to make his favourite snack, caviar and crackers with pomegranate and chai tea. Her face lit up as he walked back into the room, wearing a black t-shirt and casual jeans, and immediately moaned as he saw the dish sitting in front of him. 

As he started devouring the dish, she grabbed a bowl of white cheddar popcorn and joined him at the table. 

“Oh, I got us reservations at Marches, that place with the salmon tartare that you loved,” He chimed in as they were both stuffing their faces. 

She gasped softly, giving him a thankful smile, “You shouldn’t have! Doesn’t it take ages to get a reservation there?” 

“Not if you’re me,” He smiled, reaching over to grab her hand, “It’s my apology for being gone for so long.” 

She leaned over to give him another kiss, and they finished up eating their food. As Jim went to go check on things in his study, Eris went to go get ready for the evening. She started by taking a long, hot bath and relaxing with her favourite book. 

While taking her bath and reading the book, her eyes were distracted by the vibrant green lawn of their estate. It was utterly beautiful and she still had a hard time believing that she truly lived here now. Six months ago she was in the worst part of London, possibly being the next murder victim of an angry serial killer. Now she was situated in the wealthy suburbs, with all the luxury she could imagine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took utterly way too long and I apologize for that! I have some more chapters already written so I'll be posting more soon :)


	3. 3

Eris gratefully grabbed Jim’s hand that was extended to her as she exited the black car. She continued holding his hand as they made their way into the busy restaurant. She was dressed in a lovely grey-blue dress that stopped right above her knee, and her hair was pulled to the right and curled. As they entered the restaurant, they were immediately greeted and taken to a private booth near the back of the restaurant. 

“This place is always so packed,” Jim muttered, “Always filled with such boring people.” 

Eris laughed as they sat down, “Boring people need to exist so people like you excel in being extraordinary.” 

He responded with a smile and a peck on her cheek. They took their seats and Jim immediately started ordering them the finest wine. Eris took a minute to look over the menu before they both ordered food, and were finally left alone. 

“Oh, you spoil me too much.” She said softly, reaching over to grab Jim’s hand, “What did I ever do to deserve you?” 

He squeezed her hand and let out a small laugh, “That’s what girls say about good men.” 

“Oh but you’re good for me.” She grinned, “Absolutely perfect. I couldn’t possibly ask for anything more.” 

A laugh left his lips, “Except that I be home more.” 

She gave him an honest nod, but assured him that she loved him all the same. Their food arrived, and they dug in while making small talk about what Eris had planned for the next few weeks, which was not much. The only big thing she had planned was a shopping trip in Paris and Milan, but other than that she did nothing but hang around at home. She wasn’t complaining, however, it was much better than working. 

“Are you leaving me again?” She spoke softly in a sad tone. 

He reached over to grab her hand and caress it softly, “For a little bit, maybe two or three weeks, but then I promise I will be in London for at least one month.” 

“Will you be working?” Eris inquired. 

He gave her a nod with a friendly smile on his face, “But I’ll have time off, and I will be able to come home to you every day.” 

“We’ll be like a normal couple,” She threw her head back in a laugh, squeezing his hand. 

A big smile was still on her face as she saw Jim let out a laugh too, “Oh, if it ever comes to that we just might have to kill ourselves.” 

After they finished their dinner, Jim led her out of the restaurant and back into the car. They started driving towards the private airport where Jim would be leaving for South America. As they sat in the back, Eris kept her gaze out the window with a small pout on her face. She ignored Jim when he grabbed her hand, trying to pull her closer to him. She heard his whine in the background before he grabbed her arm harshly and jerked her to face him. 

“You dare ignore me?” He spoke lowly. She would have been terrified at the tone of his voice, but his eyes still looked at her longingly. 

Eris shrugged, pulling her arm out of his grasp, “I’m just doing what you’re about to do to me.” 

“Erie, baby.” He cooed, pulling her close to him so that she was against his side, “I need to work, to make this world a much… more interesting place. Don’t let me leave with us angry at each other.” 

She wrapped her arms around him, leaning into his side, “I just miss you so much, it’s so boring here without you.” 

“I know,” He whispered lovingly in her ear, “I’m about to do something that I’ve dreamt of my whole life. There is a man called Sherlock Holmes, who calls himself a _consulting criminal_ , and I will rip him apart.” 

She gave him a weak smile, “You’ve never mentioned him before. Will you be safe?” 

“Of course I will.” He replied, resting his head on top of hers. 

They stayed intertwined the whole way to the airport, where Jim instructed her to get out of the car as well. He then walked her over to the road by the building where his jet sat, where a tall man in a suit was standing. 

“This is my assistant, Sebastian Moran,” He introduced the two, “He will stay with you for the time I am gone and will also bring you to wherever you wish to go. You are not to leave his sight.” 

Eris shook his hand and gave him a warm smile. She noticed that he was rather well built and had a gun holster that was somewhat hidden under his suit jacket. She turned towards Jim, ready to yell at him for hiring a security guard to take care of her, but he gave her a stern look. 

“Don’t stir up any trouble,” He warned as he grabbed her hands, turning her to face him. 

Eris laughed, “I’ll try, I suppose.” 

She gave him a deep kiss before he left to get on the jet. She then followed Sebastian to his car that was almost identical to the previous one, and got in the backseat. As they started driving back to her mansion, Sebastian stayed silent and Eris was left with her thoughts. 

When they got into the garage, Eris got out before Sebastian could get her door. She walked into the room, him following slowly, and immediately went to go change into a tank top and sweats. She headed back down to the living room to see Sebastian sitting on the couch. 

“You can pick any of the guest bedrooms to stay in.” She spoke up, trying to sound friendly. 

He nodded and stood up, turning to walk out the door. Before he left the room, Eris interrupted, “Hi, Sebastian.” 

She let out a hearty laugh as he turned around to look at her, his face filled with confusion. 

“Do you talk, Mr. Moran?” She inquired, leaning against the table and giving him a sultry look. 

He waved his hand by his side lightly as if he was trying to brush her off, “I don’t believe boss would like me to do that,” He spoke with a thick irish accent before walking off towards a room. 

Eris huffed, angry at Jim that he had stuck her for the next couple weeks with such a bore. She could handle defending herself with the weapons she had hidden around the house if the situation arose. After she heard a door close, notifying her that Sebastian had retired for the night, she quietly sneaked off to Jim’s study. 

Jim didn’t have restricted places in the house for Eris but she knew it would be best to keep quiet to Sebastian wouldn’t tattle to his boss. She turned on his computer, taking a seat on the large mahogany and leather chair. She ran the password hacking software that Jim had “perfected” to try and get into his e-mail, which hardly worked. She tried snooping around to see if there were any documents or anything on Sherlock Holmes, but she could not find anything that was not securely locked. 

She gave up her plan to find anything he had on Sherlock Holmes, and opened up Chrome to simply search up anything she could find. She saw a few news articles on the man, but she was drawn to a website, titled “The Science of Deduction.” She clicked on the link to see a poorly designed website and snickered a little to herself. 

The content on the website gave her a pretty good impression of Sherlock Holmes – he was arrogant, most likely unsociable, a sociopath, but a brilliant nonetheless. She knew why Jim would want to target him, he was very proud of being a consulting criminal, and this Sherlock calls himself a consulting detective. Eris giggled out loud as she realized they were utterly perfect for each other. 

She grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and wrote down Sherlock’s blogger’s number, wanting to do more digging on what Jim was doing. She then turned off the computer, wiping down her fingerprints, and headed to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like! :D


	4. four

A deep sigh left Eris’ mouth as she woke up to the homey smell of breakfast. She started to get up and went into the bathroom so that she could start getting ready for the day. She was quite tired and would be happy with a day just lounging around at home trying to annoy Sebastian, but she knew that she should find out what Jim was up to. He had warned her not to last night, but she has come to be extremely annoyed with him leaving all the time, and now he had gotten a babysitter for her. 

She dressed in her favorite pair of Alexander McQueen skinnies along with a loose fitting grey tank top and preceded to head downstairs towards the smell of food. She walked into the kitchen to see Sebastian standing by the stove making some French toast. As she took more steps into the kitchen, he quickly turned towards her and gave her a forced smile. Eris just rolled her eyes and took a seat on the island. When he was finished making the last piece of French toast, Sebastian put it on a plate and pushed it towards Eris. 

“Thank you, Sebastian. It smells delightful.” She gave him a genuine smile, “You don’t have to cook for me you know.” 

He shrugged and turned to put all the dirty dishes into the sink, “Boss’ orders.” 

“I won’t tell,” She teased as she started on her breakfast, “If you wanted you could take a vacation for the next few weeks, I wouldn’t tell a soul.” 

He shook his head while doing the dishes and it made Eris laugh loudly. She finished up her breakfast, which tasted incredible, and told Sebastian that she was going to go figure out what to do for the day. He replied with a nod and replied that he would be in their media room watching some tv. 

Eris walked in the opposite direction, towards their library where she knew that he would not be able to hear her. She pulled out the slip of paper from her pocket where she had written a man named John Watson’s number down. She pulled out her phone and quickly dialed. 

A friendly and slightly raspy voice perked up after a couple of seconds, “Hello?” 

“Hi!” She put on her bubbliest voice, “Are you John Watson? You work with Sherlock Holmes, right?” 

“Yes, may I ask who is calling? Do you have a case?” He replied. 

“Something like that,” She laughed, “There is something I’d like to talk to him about, today, if it’s most convenient. I have information that he might find useful, and in return I would like information as well. Lunch, perhaps?” 

She heard a small sigh from the other end of the phone, “Look, Sherlock doesn’t go for the whole thing. He’s married to his work, and he just doesn’t go for the whole dating thing.” 

“Oh lord no,” Eris laughed loudly, “Jesus, no, John, God no. I genuinely have a serious matter that I would like to discuss with him.” 

“Talk to him about it… hang on, let me get him,” John replied before quickly heading off to find Sherlock. 

“What do you want?” A deep and annoyed voice barked through the phone, “John says you wish to meet up to discuss something of importance. During lunch.” 

Eris smile and said yes, “I have very important information that will prove to be useful to you. In return, I expect that you will give me some information I will also find useful.” 

“If it’s truly important I’m sure that I will find out on my own,” Sherlock replied smugly, “So I will have to unfortunately turn down lunch with you, whoever you are.” 

Her smile turned to a scowl at the daftness of Sherlock, and she wondered if Jim would even have to put any effort into taking him down. He was arrogant and quite stupid.

“It’s about Jim Moriarty.”


	5. five

She grabbed Sebastian’s hand and gave it a squeeze as he opened the back door of the car for Eris. She giggled as he flushed a little bit before shaking it off and motioned for her to get inside the car. 

“So if you drop me off at 6th, I can walk from there, it does get quite busy. Where will you go?” Eris sparked up as they started driving from the suburbs to the busy streets of London. 

“In the car. Ring me when you’re done.” He gruffly replied. She gave him a knowing nod and reached in her purse to pull out her phone. She quickly sent a text to one of her closest friends, Rosaline, asking her to tell anyone that she was having lunch with her if she was questioned. She then sent another text to John telling him that she was on her way to meet up with him and Sherlock. 

When they reached the street, she sweetly said goodbye to Sebastian and stepped out. She then made her way into the restaurant that she was supposed to be meeting Rosaline at, waiting in the lobby until she saw Sebastian pull away. She then headed back outside and made her way towards a casual Chinese restaurant where they had agreed to meet. 

She walked into the restaurant and immediately saw Sherlock and John sitting at a table in the corner. Eris gave them a big smile and raised her hand to give them a little wave. She then made her way towards their table and took a seat opposite the two. 

“Hello,” she gave them a warm smile, “I’m Eris. Sherlock and John, I presume?” 

“Yes,” Sherlock drawled out annoyingly, and pushed a menu towards her, “Food?” 

She grabbed the menu and scanned it over quickly, “Maybe some fried rice. Tea, for sure. You?” 

“I don’t work when I’m on my cases.” He quickly replied, “John will have some too – oh shut up I know you’re hungry.” 

Eris giggled as John looked at Sherlock with an angry face. They seemed like an old bickering couple and she was thoroughly amused. As their waiter neared, John started to order for them. As John was distracted with ordering, she turned to Sherlock and gave him a friendly smile. 

He was dressed in a tight fitting suit paired with a white dress shirt. A long coat was draped over the seat behind him. His hair was messy, but still styled perfectly. His jawline was nicely sculpted and it worked perfectly to match his steely demeanor.

“You should eat you know, helps energize the brain.” Eris nonchalantly let out, taking a sip of her tea, “What case are you on right now?” 

“Yours, Miss…” 

“Rushman.” 

“Yes, Rushman. Food is a distraction, I do not need it to ‘energize the brain’ as you so daftly put it. The case I am on is yours, and before you interrupt me and point out that you are not presenting a case to me, that you only want to gossip, Moriarty is a dangerous man and if you have information that you want to share about him, you are, or will be in trouble.” He turned his head to give Eris an arrogant look. 

She shook her head slightly and gave him a sly smile, “You’ll be in more danger if you decide to take this ‘case’ as you call it.” 

“I can handle myself.” He replied, giving her a fake smile at the end. 

“Lovely then.” She grinned, “As you may or may not know, Moriarty thinks of you at his arch enemy, or nemesis, something boyish like that. Apparently he has some grand scheme planned that will burn you to the ground. I want to know why. I have a few ideas, but I suspect you know a thing or two. We can piece the puzzle together.” 

“And why exactly, do you want to know about what he has planned? What’s this got to do with you?” She noticed his eyes squint ever so slightly as he tried to read her. 

Trying not to laugh at his confused face, she took a sip of her tea before answering, “Nice try, Mr. Holmes, but I think I’m the one with the upper hand. All I’m going to say is that he is an… acquaintance.” 

John and Eris’ food arrived, and they started digging into their dishes as Sherlock annoyingly kept his eyes on her, trying to analyze her again. Eris rolled her eyes at his puzzled look on his face as she pulled out her small pink notebook and slid it over the table to Sherlock. 

“The last ten trips he took, dates, where to, and some of who he met up with. Some of them I couldn’t find out. I don’t know if they all have to do with you, he is a busy man after all, but I suspect you’ll know how to rule it out.” She spoke, as Sherlock’s eyes grew wide looking at the notebook, “Oh, and he left for somewhere yesterday evening. I’m not sure where, but the plane went east.” 

“How do you know all this?” Sherlock looked at Eris with confusion strewn across his face, “If it was anyone else I’d say you’re a jealous girlfriend but he doesn’t go for that.” 

Eris chuckled loudly with a smirk on her face, “Are you sure about that?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a reboot of a story that I had written a bit ago! I decided to go in a different direction with the characters/story so I deleted it to re-do this one :)


End file.
